


Problems

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: The two are supposed to go on stage in a couple of minutes but Adam’s not there yet. Theo finds him in their locker room but there’s a little problem...





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head like forever now and finally wrote it down.

“Adam?”, the singer shouted from the other side of the door.

“Don’t come in!”, the pianist quickly uttered but the younger man had already opened the door.

“What are you-“, the other asked but stopped dead in his movement when he had set his eyes on his mate.

“What the-?”, he uttered dumbfound with his mouth agape as he properly looked at the pianist.

He was sitting on a bench with his hands pressed onto his lower region, cheeks flushed.

Theo’s eyes switched between the man’s by now deep red face and whatever he was hiding down there.

“You need some help there?”, the singer asked bemused.

“No!”, Adam quickly shouted.

Then he sighed though and lowered his gaze.

“Yes”, he mumbled just above a whisper.

The singer’s eyebrow immediately shot up at that.

There was a short moment of silence before the younger man finally entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“Well, I’m not usually the quickie kind of guy but as we’re on in ten minutes, let’s get going.”, he stated and walked over to his friend, who looked at him with furrowed brows.

The singer was already kneeling down in front of a speechless Adam until the man seemed to understand the misinterpretation.

“What the fuck are you doing Theo?”, Adam thus shrieked and quickly stood up, his hands still covering his lower region.

“Well, I’m helping you?”, the singer answered and got up too, seeming confused as well.

“Now don’t be shy-“, the singer started with a small smile but got interrupted by the other.

“Oh my god!”, the pianist blurted, not believing this.

Did the other just really want to suck him off because he thought he had a boner?  

“My fucking zipper is stuck!”, the older man finally groaned, his face deep red.

“Oh, well you could’ve said that right away.”, Theo shrugged, not seeming to find this a tad embarrassing, to the other’s total disbelief.

“Now let me see”, he ordered and flailed the older one’s hands away from his trousers.

Adam eventually lowered his hands and revealed his problem.

“I’ve been trying to fix it for twenty minutes now but it doesn’t work.”, he sighed, face still red.

The singer kneeled down again and looked at the zipper for a moment before he reached up his hands and started tugging on the other’s trousers and zipper, moving it up and down rather roughly.

“Careful, you’ll break it!”, Adam shrieked and took a step backwards, out of reach for the other.

“I’m not and now come here we don’t have time.”, the singer replied sternly.

The guitarist sighed but eventually let Theo work on his trousers again.

As he looked down at the other fumbling around at his lower region, he had to think back to what had happened moments ago. Wondering if the other would’ve really sucked him off. He couldn’t help but imagine the singer opening his trousers and revealing his member. Taking him into his mouth. His tongue sliding around his tip.

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts though.

“Hello?”

“Earth to Adam?”, Theo asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Oh- uh-“, the pianist mumbled, clearing his throat.

“Sorry, uhm what did you say?”, he asked.

“We need to go.”, the younger man simply stated, clearly not wanting to repeat everything he had said.

As the guitarist glanced down at himself, he saw that Theo had taken care of his initial problem but also that his trail of thoughts had left some traces and he was left with yet another problem.

“I uh- just need a minute. I’ll come right after you.”, Adam uttered embarrassed, hoping the other didn’t notice anything.

Of course, Theo had seen the other’s look though and thus glanced at the man’s lower region as well.

“Now don’t tell me you got hard for real this time!”, the singer exclaimed, not believing this.

Adam felt his head get hot in an instant.

“Go and get some cold water, not even I am that quick.”, the singer groaned and pushed him towards the little bathroom, turning the water up as cold as possible.

“Alright, alright! I can do this myself.”, Adam muttered humiliated, not daring to look at his mate.

“Fine, then do it! You got one minute then I’ll drag you on stage, with or without boner!”, the singer stated and shut the door, leaving Adam to take care of his problem alone.


End file.
